Lauren Brigham
"Bop it--! Twist it, WOO!" - Finley , ticcing. Appearance The Slytherin child has a posture similar to a stereotypical 'boy', very slumped and with a scrunched up face, often not caring for what his fair, blonde hair Is doing - which leaves it messy and wild most of the times. His skin is pale and probably got spots starting to attack around his face, due to the fact he despises showers, but apart from that no significant details. Lidded, dull-ish eyes that're a colour of a foresty green with little brown inky specks spread throughout it. His shoulders are almost always hunched up, because of his tourettes. Despite his house colour being green, Finley can often be seen sporting any type of clothing with the colour blue on it, but most commonly his varsity jacket with giant patches dotted around his elbows and chest, along with baggy and ripped black jeans that're hardly cared for, then some off-brand converse heelies, that're his iconic navy blue. Personality Finley's personality is a little all over the shot. Before transitioning, they were an incredibly large tom-boy who despised the use of their full name and went by 'El' - indulging in the stereotypical 'boy' activities and mixing in with the gents. Throughout growing up they'd developed a 'rough' attitude anyway, and so when growing up he wasn't afraid to throw hands at anyone who he believed deserved it. Incredibly protective for who he deems worthy, especially his brother who he'll stand by no matter the incident. Despite being diagnosed with Tourettes, Finn tries his hardest to not let this drag him down or set him under one expectation - despite this being incredibly hard - and tries to power through it by joking about and being relaxed. Because of his attitude, he'd made a group of friends and even started what could be classed as a gang - named 'GANG™" (so creative), which all possess some type of personality relation within each other, bringing the best out of one another, despite their friendship levels with each other all being different. Backstory Lauren was born in a twin pairing with her brother Jude. They lived in a small sized family house seated down by the coast in Cornwall, Lou. The twins were seen as inseparable and the family was quite neatly held together, happily. Their dad worked a high class job, leaving their mother a working house wife. The pair were pretty energetic and trouble-making children when they were around their toddler years, so this allowed her to keep an eye on them. However, around the ages of 3, Lauren was starting to show signs of Tourettes Syndrome - constantly repeating the phrases from a popular hand-held game 'Bop it!', and also jerking her head around. They decided to go diagnose their children, and even Jude, in fear the two of them had the same conditions. However, this was not the case, and Lauren was diagnosed fully with Tourettes Syndrome by the age of 4, and Jude with ADHD at the age of 5. This information sure did devastate the closely knitted family, starting to cause uproar with their dad when becoming irresponsible and becoming 'annoying' to look after. After 5 tiring months of constant arguments and a hardworking mom, their dad was sick of the pair and the devastating news, so instead got up and left. This left the two twins to live their life with a single, stressed and now overly protective mother. Because of their conditions they were forced into being home-schooled in fear of being harassed or bullied and even excluded in general. Around the age of 11, they were granted permission to start their studies at Hogwarts, under the circumstances they were to message their mother if any difficulties they ran into - which turned out to be a lot, but never reported. However, after a year or two of staying in school comfortably - she was starting to show signs of disliking her gender and leaving herself confused, this lasted some time and by 13 came out confidently as a boy, Lauren now going by the name Finley.